Stone
Stone slabs are the raw material from which stone bricks are created. These in turn are used to create spells, containers, tools, and building products. Slabs are harvested from outcroppings of the same name using either a Mining Pick for Bipeds or, for dragons, the Dragon Quarrying ability. Both rely on the Quarrying skill. Slabs can also be harvested from defeated Stone Golems. Stone bricks are produced by the Miner, the Blacksmith, the Mason, the Spellcrafter, the Scholar, and the Dragon Crafter schools using the Stoneworking skill at a Stone Cutter. They are produced using Stone Chisel or the Dragon Stoneworking ability. It is in turn used to create: *Some Dragon Scales *Building materials in both biped crafting and lairshaping Formulas Beginner Stones (Tier 1 & 2) These stones are cut from their respective slabs using the Beginner Stone Brick formula, a stone cutter, and the Stoneworking skill (which must be at least the minimum skill of the material you want to work with). It is suggested that you use tools made from materials equal to or greater than the tier you are crafting with. The level range for the beginner formula is 1-40; at level 40, you may scribe the Journeyman formula. Sandstone (Tier 1) Sandstone is the Tier 1 stone. It is the most common stone of all, but also the weakest. There are many places in the world where you can find sandstone, but the best places are Nuthala which lies south of Parsinia in the Lesser Aradoth, the southwest of New Trismus near Pratt's Pond. It can also be found along the Island of Genevia, and is scattered across the world otherwise. On both of the live shards, Chaos and Order, Nuthala is generally full of crafting shops for shaping the resource. Slate (Tier 2) Slate is the Tier 2 stone resource. It is notably less common than Sandstone, but is generally unguarded in the places it rests. The only real guarded area is Slate Crest with the usual Slate Golems. On both Chaos and Order, the settlement of Snowfall is full of crafting shops to help the young players crafting slate alongside the settlement. The Abandoned Isle also has a stone cutting bench, but it is no player-made. Some deposits lay south of Central Valley as well. Journeyman Stones (Tier 3 & 4) These bricks are cut from their respective slabs using the Journeyman Stone Brick formula (you must have 400 stoneworking skill to scribe this formula!), a stone cutter, and the Stoneworking skill (which must be at least the minimum skill of the material you want to work with). It is suggested that you use tools made from materials equal to or greater than the tier you are crafting with. The level range for the Journeyman formula is 40-80; at level 80 you can scribe the Expert formula. Granite (Tier 3) Granite is the Tier 3 stone resource. Unlike its predecessors, there are no places in Istaria to find granite completely unguarded. Drift Point has Granite Golems and Granite Boulder Golems, Aughundell Mines have all sorts of Nickel Golems, and The Middling Lands have Oak Treants. The most popular place to go is Drift Point, though, due to the fact that on the live shards, there are many player-built structures there for shaping the resource rather close by. Obsidian (Tier 4) Obsidian is the Tier 4 stone resource. It is found only in the volcanic region of Istaria surrounding Dralk, with deposits to the northwest in Lunak (unguarded), the far west along the coast in Char/Naka'jira (unguarded/guarded), and the far south in Jirakas (unguarded). The southern deposit also has crafting machines for it nearby, leading most people to go there for their needs. However, it is far from any sort of portal. Expert Stone (Tier 5) These bricks are cut from their respective slabs using the Expert Stone Brick formula (you must have 800 stoneworking skill to scribe this formula!), a stone cutter, and the Stoneworking skill (which must be at least the minimum skill of the material you want to work with). It is suggested that you use tools made from materials equal to or greater than the tier you are crafting with. The level range for the Expert formula is 80-100; at level 100 you can scribe the Master formula. Marble (Tier 5) Marble is the last stone used for any sort of crafting of scales. It is found in the greatest quantities in the Marble Quarry, guarded by golems of the same name, and also along the top of Saritova, guarded by many gem, metal, and stone golems that can meander past. There is another small pocket near the Eastern Outpost near Harro. The most frequented place is the Marble Quarry with the nearby player town of Last Stand, popular for its proximity to the resource. Master Stone (Tier 6) These bricks are cut from their respective slabs using the Master Stone Brick formula (you must have 1000 stoneworking skill to scribe this formula!), a stone cutter, and the Stoneworking skill (which must be at least the minimum skill of the material you want to work with). It is suggested that you use tools made from materials equal to or greater than the tier you are crafting with. The level range for the Master formula is 100; there are no further formulas. Travertine (Tier 6) The hardest of all stones, Travertine is only used for building materials. It is found in only one place in the world, namely Wan Coast. It is constantly guarded by Travertine Golems and Travertine Boulder Golems with the named version Tibur wandering through. It is dangerous to gather and the only nearby processing point is the player town of Morning Light, or through the portal of Delgarath, making it a pain to process. Usage Category:Resources